Spending time with friends
by Ikutoo
Summary: Lucas new live in the mansion.  Contains: Yaoi/Shounen-ai.


**Ikuto: Ahh this idea came on the last day of the winter vacation to my mind. I couldn´t sleep and... well... ya know right?**

**Ikuto:** Heya  
><strong>Lucas:<strong> Hi  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> Lucas?  
><strong>Lucas:<strong>Yeah? …  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> What would you say if... Uh... I write about you and Toon Link beeing a couple?  
><strong>Lucas<strong>: *blush* Uhh... I-i-i don´t know. *runs away*  
><strong>Ness:<strong> Wait Lucas. Don´t run away. You are an Idiot Ikuto. *runs away*  
><strong>Ikuto: <strong>Soooorry Ness. Can you forgive me? Pleeeeaaase or I can´t say anything else as this.:

**Contains: **Yaoi/Shounen-ai  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Lucas x Toon Link and some Ness x Popo  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Please note that English isn't my first language, so you'll most definitely find a few embarrassing grammar mistakes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

He began to shudder. The room was dark an he couldn´t move. Not even a bit. But was it a room? He felt a slight jolting. _Is this a car? Why am I in a car. Is th.._  
>His thoughts were interupted by a moan. There was an other person with him. "Ness? Is it you?" No response. "N-Ness that´s not funny!" he started to cry. Why don´t he say anything? Is he injured? "Lucas don´t cry. I think I know where we are. You don´t have to be afraid." Lucas felt a warm breath near him. <em>Ness have to be near me... but I can´t move... not even a hand.<em>

"Ness why are we here?" he asked. His voice full of fear. After a long time Ness answered. "Do you know what "she" said yeasterday? She said "After school you have to say good by to your friends okay?"." His voice was relaxter like that he know he won´t be hurt.

Soon Lucas realised what he means and relaxed too. Soon he drifted of to a deep sleep.

He woke up in his warm bed on a beatiful saturday morning in Dezember. Today was the day. Finally he can go to the mansion. Although it was saturday, he has to go because it´s a long to the mansion. Ness went already last year to the place.  
>As fast as he could he changed into his clothes and went into the bathroom.<p>

_Yeah I can see Ness again and hopefully I gain new friends. _  
><em>For the time I´m on the mansion I gonna be cool and not a looser like I was at the school. Ness shouldn´t help me anymore with bad guys. Ha ha this gonna be great.<em>

He finished to clean himself. He went down to eat some breakfast and almost bumped into his mother.  
>"Whoa Lucas. You should be careful. You are really fluttered are you?" she ruffled his hair.<br>"Today you gonna se your brother again. Are you happy?" she looked at him with a... happy yet sad face. Her last child is going to leave her. That makes her sad.. of course.  
>"Of course I´m happy" he responded. "But I´m sad to that I´m going leaving you for a long time." quiet tears are running down his face.<br>"Poor Lucas you don´t have to cry. I gonna write you maaaany letters okay? So eat your breakfast an than get ready for the bus. The bus is going in one hour."  
>He ate his breakfast in no time and packed the rest of his things he want to take with him. He saw the bus waiting already.<p>

"Moooooom come already. The bus is waiting." he cried.  
>"Alright alright Lucas I´m here."<br>"By mom I love you. And promise you´ll write me." he hugged his mother and went into the bus.  
>"By Lucas be careful and watch yourself." she sadly responsed. She really loved Lucas and she will miss him bad.<p>

-In the bus-

Lucas searched for a free place. There was only one free place beside a blond little boy.  
>"Heya is this place free?" he asked the blonde. "Of course it is free." the boy said with a little sad look on the face.<br>"My name is Lucas and yours?" as he sat beside the blone the face of him lit up a bit. "I´m Toon Link but you can call me T.L.".  
>Both of them told each other from there home and friends till the drifted of to a deep sleep. The last thought of Lucas in his halfsleep were: He´s a really nice guy I hope we will be good friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto:<strong> I know... I know it´s not good...it´s lame but please Review for me.  
><strong>Ness:<strong> Ha! Finally you realised, you are the worst of the autors here.  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> Yeah you don´t have to say it every time you see me.

The next Chapter is about the new live in the mansion... it´s gonna be more exciting and there will be more actions and a lot more.


End file.
